


The Tunnel Of Love

by giraffestyles



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Louis Proposes, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, lots and lots of fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffestyles/pseuds/giraffestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we started talking and it was automatically comfortable and just not awkward whatsoever I thought we'd be great friends. Then when I kissed you I knew I wanted to make you mine forever." </p>
<p>"Forever?" Louis asks. It's an unspoken topic, really. They'll jokingly say things they'll do when they're married, but Louis never thought much of it other than just joking around. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Harry and Louis forever." Harry said, and yeah, that sounds good. And it's that easy. Harry and Louis forever. Louis and Harry forever. </p>
<p>Otherwise known as, the place where they met, they fucked, and the place Louis proposes to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tunnel Of Love

Okay, so maybe Louis shouldn't have asked a random stranger to go in the Tunnel Of Love at the state fair with him in the first place. But he doesn't back down from dares, and so, here he is, with a boy called Harry. They're both just kind of looking around and trying not to seem as awkward as they actually are. 

 

Louis doesn't even know why this boy agreed. Louis is just a nineteen year old with glasses and a stupid little fringe, and yeah, maybe Harry's got the curliest hair he's ever seen but it actually looks gorgeous. It matches the rest of him. 

 

"So how old are you?" Harry asks. His voice is rough, but he can't be that much older than fourteen. 

 

"Nineteen." Louis replies, smiling a little and looking over at the boy, pretending like there isn't a creepy Cupid cartoon painted on the wall. Jesus fucking Christ, really. 

 

"Oh. I'm seventeen," the boy says. Louis nods. "I'm turning eighteen in February, though. February first." 

 

"Turning twenty on December twenty fourth." Louis replied, smiling and then looking around the ride. 

 

"Christmas Eve? That must suck." Harry says, and Louis turns back to him and shrugs. 

 

"Not really, I guess. You get used to it." He says, and finds that yeah, it's really easy to get lost in Harry's eyes. 

 

Then Harry's doing the same and Louis takes a few seconds to find that Harry's lips are on his and they're /so soft/, he probably uses chap stick, Louis thinks, and _oh_ , he's kissing him he should probably kiss back. That'd be a good idea. 

 

Louis moves his hand up and slips his fingers into Harry's hair, tilting his head as deepening the kiss, opening his mouth when Harry requests entrance. Their tongues slide together and them there's light and Louis forces himself to pull away. 

 

Needless to say, they spend the rest of the day at the fair together. 

 

~ 

 

Then, two years later, Harry is nineteen and Louis is twenty one and they're both much more good looking and yeah, they've been together two years now. It's their anniversary, and Harry insisted that they go to the fair in London and go to the tunnel of love. Louis said that that was the cheesiest thing he's ever heard, but Harry only had to pout for five seconds before Louis gave in, even though they live in Brighton an they had to take the train to London. Oh well. 

 

Louis tugs Harry by his hand into the line and Harry just grins behind him, getting into the line and wrapping his arms around him from behind, cuddling him close as they wait. "I cannot believe you actually agreed to this." 

 

"It's that damn pout. Always gets to me." Louis says, shaking his head and placing his hands over Harry's, swaying gently before moving up the line to the ride. Harry just shrugs and kisses Louis' temple, squeezing his waist gently and moving up with him, slouching just a bit to hook his chin over Louis' shoulder. 

 

After a good twenty minutes of waiting they're in the front and showing the worker their wristbands, and she says back, in a monotone, to have fun. Harry just grins and nods and Louis pulls him along before Harry gets distracted. Once their slipped into the ripped up booth of the red and purple boat type thing with tracks pulling them along, Harry leans his head on Louis' chest and Louis cards his fingers through Harry's curls. 

 

"Do you ever wish you could redo the day we met?" Harry asks, and Louis shakes his head. 

 

"Not really. I mean, sure, I wish I didn't ask you cos of a bet, but whatever. We wouldn't be the same as we are today if it went differently, so no, I don't," Louis says, shrugging. "Do you?"

 

"No." Harry says. "No, that day was the best day of my life." Louis smiles. 

 

"Why's that?" He chuckled. "It's not like you knew we were gonna last or anything." 

 

"Yeah I did," Harry says, shaking his head. "When we started talking and it was automatically comfortable and just not awkward whatsoever I thought we'd be great friends. Then when I kissed you I knew I wanted to make you mine forever." 

 

"Forever?" Louis asks. It's an unspoken topic, really. They'll jokingly say things they'll do when they're married, but Louis never thought much of it other than just joking around. 

 

"Yeah. Harry and Louis forever." Harry said, and yeah, that sounds good. And it's that easy. Harry and Louis forever. Louis and Harry forever. 

 

"Louis and Harry forever sounds better," Louis smirked. 

 

"I was /trying/ to be romantic." 

 

"You're romantic all the time, shut up." 

 

Then, they're there. Louis knows this definitely isn't the end of the ride, but he didn't think their first kissed lasted for /that/ long. Louis knows they're here because Harry's grinning at him and there's that camera and yeah, they're there. 

 

Then they kiss, and Louis hears the shutter go off. He keeps kissing Harry, though nobody seems to mind. They are the only couple in this segment of the ride, though. He slips his fingers into Harry's hair and pushes him closer, and then the tram starts moving again, and then it halts to a stop. Louis just keeps kissing him. 

 

"We're terribly sorry but there seems to be some difficulties with the tracks, you lovely couples should be out in no time. Please don't panic and have a fantastic time." The same monotone voice from earlier says. Louis just keeps kissing him. 

 

Then Louis is laying down on the ripped up seat and Harry's straddling him, and they're still snogging. Louis slides his tongue along Harry's and tilts his head to lick deeper, and then something switches and then it's _dirty_. Something goes over the two of them and they're grinding filthily, Harry's hands on Louis' bum and Louis tugging at Harry's hair as they lick hotly into each other's mouths, moaning softly. 

 

"We've got time," Harry breathed into his mouth, and yeah, this is actually happening. Louis nods and then brings Harry's shirt over his head, putting it onto the floor portion of the cart. In under thirty seconds they're both stripped and Louis is sucking on Harry's fingers to create a makeshift lube. 

 

Harry raises Louis legs a little on the booth of the cart and slides in two fingers easy, and Louis lets out a pornographic moan. He's just glad that they're passed the camera. 

Once Louis is all opened up for Harry's cock Harry slicks himself up quickly with the remainder of the saliva, then slides into Louis' opening easily. Louis adjusts and then nods at Harry, moaning softy and holding onto his shoulders as he wraps his legs around Harry's waist, pushing him in deeper. Harry starts moving fast at once, since the intercom monotone told them they have a little over five minutes. Louis clenches around Harry continuously, making Harry groan at the tightness that Louis purposefully doesn't go into a rhythm with. 

 

Louis is close embarrassingly quick, and he's pretty sure that it's because something about public sex gets him going right away. 

 

"H, I-" then Harry's shooting his load and Louis knows what he's going to do, so he lets Harry ride his orgasm, his eyes closed tight as Harry fills him up, groaning loud. 

 

Harry pulls out quickly and then takes Louis into his mouth, and Louis comes down his throat with an obscenely loud moan of Harry's name, his back arching and his fingers slipped back in Harry's hair. 

 

Once Harry swallows everything Louis gives to him down, he kisses Louis to let him taste himself as he pulls on his boxers. Louis moans softly as he's sitting up, breathing slightly ragged. 

 

They get dressed quickly and then catch up with themselves, trying to make it seem like they didn't just fuck on the same place they had their first kiss. "I love you." Harry breathes out, kissing Louis' temple and holding him close as they're sat back up on the seat. 

 

"I love you too."

 

~ 

 

He hasn't been here for six years. Him and Harry have been together for eight years, and the box is heavy in his pocket. Louis' hands are a bit shaky out of nerves, and he's just glad Harry doesn't seem to notice as they're waiting in line for the Tunnel of Love. Louis didn't think he'd propose to someone so early in his life, twenty five, but he doesn't want to go any longer without putting a ring on Harry's finger that's not one of those hipster silver bands. He knows Harry's the one, so why wait any longer? It's not like it's illegal anymore. 

 

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." Harry says, raising an eyebrow at Louis. Louis nods. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Fantastic, I'm great." He says, smiling and showing the worker his wristband before tugging Harry along into the cart. 

 

This is it. Louis doesn't even know what he's gonna to say. "If you say so." Harry doesn't suspect a thing about the proposal. Louis' hand is shaky in Harry's. 

 

The ride starts and Louis gulps, patting over the pocket to make sure he does have the ring, and he bites his lip. He can see the place of their first kiss at the end of this segment of the ride. Louis can do this. He can. He can do this. 

 

Louis really _doesn't_ feel like he can do this. It's so quiet he feels like he might cry, and they're almost there. Ten more seconds, it seems to be. He looks over to Harry, who's grinning and looking around the ride, his usual gorgeous self. Then they're there. 

 

Louis let's go of Harry's hand and stands up. "What are you-" Louis reaches for his pocket and pulls out the box, keeping it behind his back as he goes down on one knees. 

 

"Shush, I need to tell you something. Harry, I love you. With all my heart, I swear to god I love you more than anyone or anything can love any other person or thing. And trust me, I'm completely content with doing what we've been doing for the last seven years, but I'm selfish and I want more than what we already have,"

 

"Baby what are you even-" 

 

"I want you forever. I want to be with you until the day I die and after that. I want to wake up with you every morning with you on top of me or nearly falling off the bed because you're awful at staying still while sleeping and you're just god awful at cuddling in general. I want you to make me breakfast every morning, or not make me breakfast every morning, really I just want to eat breakfast with you because you'll be there to have breakfast with every morning for the rest of my life. I want… I want a house with you, and kids if you want and… and a life that includes you." He says, taking Harry's hand and kissing the back of it, smiling a bit nervously. 

 

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life and longer. I want to die the day before you so I don't have to live a day without you. God, I went nearly twenty years without you before and I don't know how the hell I didn't just ask myself what was missing. And it was you. You were missing. And I know I'm not good with words and this is your kind of thing, really, and I know you said that you were gonna be the one to do this, but," he says, letting go of Harry's hand and taking the velvet box out behind his back, holding it tight to keep his hands from shaking as he opens it. 

 

"Harry Edward Styles, the love of my fucked up little life, will you marry me?" He says, and then he's nearly fallen off the cart because Harry's jumped on him and is kissing his face over and over again, and Louis is still waiting for an answer. 

 

"Yeah, yes, yes I'll marry you." Harry breathes out, and he's grinning so wide it looks like his cheeks are about to burst, and his eyes are welling up and Louis is grinning, too, as he's putting the ring on Harry's finger, taking off one of his that he was wearing before and putting it on a different digit. Then Harry is just crying and grinning for the rest of the ride, and Louis is smiling bigger than he ever has, because he's /engaged/ and his fiancé is Harry, and as they're getting their picture from the camera in the ride once their done, Louis wants to frame it. 

 

The only way they could've gotten such a perfect shot would be fate, but it wouldn't be the first time for Harry and Louis. In the photo, Louis is holding out the ring and he's sure that Harry's about to tackle him by the look on his face, and they buy fifty of the wallet sized ones. Harry hands them out to his family, and Louis kisses the ring on his ring finger, and everything's alright, forever. 

 


End file.
